Following Darkness
by Lord Curly
Summary: Sequel to Soldier of Harmony. After leaving his life in Equestria behind Steel led a team of the greatest heroes in existence against a foe that threatens not only his old and new homes but everyone in existence. Now after numerous missions and mounting casualties, only his squad remains. Now on their final mission against this foe how will Steel react to returning to Equestria?
1. Home

**Following Darkness **by Lord Curly

**Note: **This is the sequel to Soldier of Harmony

Chapter 1: Home

**Heaven  
****Completed missions: 12,855,784  
A****pproximate time past: one thousand three hundred years**

I sighed as I added two more dog tags to our wall of fallen heroes. I said a small prayer for Tex and Matoro, I honestly didn't think Matoro would be killed since he was a biomechanical robot but this time there just wasn't enough to put back together. I sighed again, we know that they aren't really gone but we wouldn't see them again until we moved on ourselves. I couldn't suppress a shudder as I looked at the wall. Three hundred sixty-four tags now hung on it, a painful reminder of how many we had lost and how few of us were left. We had all found it was comforting to look at the digital tally of kills after looking at the wall hence why we moved it from the main room to this one. Curently the tally was a little over fifty-three billion I walked down the hall to the main room. I paused at the door and remembered the first time I walked through it. Because of the backgrounds of some of the team members I had decided to address them in my human form. I don't remember the speech I gave but I knew none of them had a problem with me leading them. Over time I slowly revealed my alicorn form to the others and eventually I no longer had to be what I once was around them. Going inside I saw my team relaxing… the six of us are all that's left. Coryn was settled on his perch giving him a bird's eye view of the room. Coryn was probably the one that changed the most out of the squad. Because of his upbringing he was no stranger to death but he had very little combat experience during his time as king of Ga'Hoole. Our resident dragons, Spyro and Cynder, were laying in front of the fireplace. Having saved their own world the only things they got from this journey was friendship and more experience. Johnson and Anderson were playing cards, not sure what game. It hadn't taken too long for the two of them to bond with each other once I gathered the squad. Anderson had no problem with the others or even me since I showed them on day one that I was an alicorn. Johnson was a different story, because of his history with the covenant he was slow to trust anything that wasn't human but after a few missions he warmed up to us. Seeing that the others were occupied I went over to the bar and poured myself a rye and ginger. I drank about half of it before god walked in. He had decided to keep looking like Morgan Freeman whenever he wanted to talk to us, usually when he gave us missions. "I have a mission for you and if everything goes according to plan it will be your last one." This caused the others to whisper to each other. After so long we had given up hope of ever defeating Shade and resigned to keep the universes on their destined paths. "I have tracked Shade to a universe and effectively trapped him there. I have put, for lack of a better term, a shield around this universe which will keep him there and minimize his influence." That was good news to me. We had been caught off guard before and during our engagements with him he would summon legions of soldiers giving him time to get away. That was how we lost the first three members of our group. "Eventually he will break through the shield, it is up to you to stop him before that. Normally I would send you in with equipment and weapons from the universe, not this time. He has escaped too many time. This time I will send you in with everything I think will be useful." He passed each of us a data pad with information on the equipment we would be using.

The data was split into two folders, Standard and Specific. The standard file contained the information on the gear we would all have. Our armor has Titanium-A plates, environmentally reactive camouflage covering (Fighting in a city = urban camouflage, forest fighting = forest camouflage, etc.), and limited active camouflage. Our helmets have night vision and thermal imaging modes, a target acquisition mode (Halo: ODST visor), and a motion tracker. Moving on to the other file I found more on our armor, I would be the only one with a full body suit. Spyro, Cynder, Johnson, and Anderson would only have helmets, chest and back plates, and bracers/ grieves. The dragons would also get tail armor. Coryn was a special case, normally we would be given the appearance of the local population but this time Coryn will remain an owl. Because of his form he will only be getting a helmet and battle claws, how his active camouflage still works I have no idea. Being our scout Coryn would also have a variable zoom function, x-ray vision mode, and an enhanced radio made for long distances. Our radios will have a shorter range than his but we will still be able to hear him, we just can't talk back. Spyro's will have a tail blade plus his armor will somehow enhance his breath attacks making them stronger and last longer. He will also be carrying our spare parts, since he had been intrigued by 'engineering' and all the tech from the universes, he was our unofficial engineer. Cynder's armor will have a speed booster designed for short distances, an anti-noise emmiter to hide her footsteps, and an enhanced active camo device which will last longer than ours. Johnson will have extra plating, a darkened visor and a blowtorch along with a strength enhancement which is necessary for him to move in the extra plating. Normally I would recommend against extra plating but if he's going to be using a blowtorch I guess it's necessary. Anderson would be our designated medic and would be carrying our medical supplies which would be distributed among the ten pouches dotting his armor. He would also have a biometric scanner and a deployable, remote controlled, short range recon/ combat drone. I would be getting the most 'upgrades'. Wing blades, a magic amplifier, and a voice distorter. The first two hinted that the universe would contain magic and our bodies will be changed to allow us to fly, it led me to believe we were going back to the Dragon Realms. I wouldn't be the first time we had to go back to a universe. Although, needing a voice distorter is suspicious. The most confusing thing was the last on the list, something called Spark. Looking around I saw that the others had finished reading their data pads. "So, what's Spark?" He shook his head, "Not what, who." Passing me a data chip he explained, "That is Blinding Spark, an artificial intelligence. She will be joining you on your mission, providing assistance where needed." I nodded and slid the chip into my helmet which appeared next to me. "Now as per our usual operation procedures you all will be given time to adapt to your new forms and learn about the universe you're going to." He passed out briefing packets to everyone else but only three pages to me. "Uh, sir…?"

"You don't need the full packet since you already have extensive knowledge of this universe. Now for your new forms." He glowed slightly and I closed my eyes, I had kept them open once and I took me nearly seven hours to get me vision back to normal. Opening them I saw that not only had Coryn been unaffected, not surprising, but Spyro, Cynder, and I were unaffected too. Johnson and Anderson were the only ones affected. Johnson was now an olive green unicorn with a grey mane and the UNSC symbol as his cutie mark. Anderson was a pegasus with a navy blue coat and a yellow-gold mane, his cutie mark was the SSV Normandy with the Alliance symbol behind it. "Get used to your forms and read the briefing packets. You have three hours before you journey to Equestria." This was it… I'm going home.

* * *

**Canterlot Castle  
****Local time: 1420  
****Five years, seven months, nine days since Steel's death**

Another dream, another morning filled with regret and longing. Looking at the empty half of my bed only served as another reminder. It's strange, at first I had these dreams every time I slept but as time passed they became less frequent but just as painful. Even after four years I haven't gotten over losing him. It always pains me when my daughter asks about him. Since she was born nearly nine months after his death she never met him. I walked over to my dresser and got ready for the day but I couldn't keep my eyes away from the picture of him I kept on the wall next to it. "I miss you Steel… we all do. I wish you were here, here to see our daughter grow up. To be with me." After I finished getting ready I teleported to Ponyville to pick up my… our daughter from school. I sent her to Ponyville's school because of the attitude most Canterlot ponies have, while my sister can tolerate it I think their attitude is insufferable. The bell rang signaling the end of the school day and the start of the weekend. All the fillies and colts ran out of the building to enjoy the weekend, all of them except Silver. She was staring at the ground and Mrs. Cheerilee was walking next to her. Looking at my daughter I was reminded of him again. She had his deep blue eyes, her mane is cobalt with a silver streak in it, and her coat was grey, slightly lighter than Steel's coat was. "Hello princess, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Silver got into a fight today."

"Silver Lining, you know better!" I took some calming breaths, she could be punished later. "What happened silver?" She didn't look at me, "Diamond Tiara was bullying me again. Usually I just ignore her but she said some things about dad." I narrowed my eyes, "And what did she say about your father?" Cheerilee was slightly worried by my dark tone. Silver shook her head, "I don't remember. I remember that I got real and then she was on the ground, I don't even remember hitting her." Silver was starting to cry so I pulled her close and gently stroked her mane. "Cheerilee, tell Diamond Tiara's parents that if their daughter makes anymore comments about Silvers father there will be consequences. You might want to talk to them about her bullying problem too." She nodded in agreement, "*sigh* I know, I had hoped that Diamond Tiara would realize that what she was doing is wrong and stop but it's starting to get out of hoof." We said goodbye and started walking to the restaurant we were meeting Vinyl and Octavia at for lunch. On the way we stopped and I got Silver some ice cream which improved her mood. When we got to the restaurant Vinyl and Octavia were already at a table. "Hi Luna, hi Silver." We said hello and Silver went back to eating her ice cream. "You do know that will ruin her apatite." Octavia whispered. I told them about what happened. Octavia was concerned while Vinyl muttered to herself something about teaching Diamond Tiara a lesson. While we were placing our orders I noticed a bracelet on Octavia's foreleg, it was gold and had an intricate design. Once the waiter left I decided to ask her about it. "Where did you get that bracelet Octavia, it looks great."

Vinyl put her leg around Octavia, "Vinyl got it for me." She raised her leg so I could get a better look at it. Who ever made it put a lot of effort into it, each part of the design had to be hoof carved and the design took up the entirety of the bracelet. Despite not having any gems like most of the jewelry it was one of the best bracelets I've ever seen. Then I remember something, I had seen a bracelet with a similar design. It was the one Shining Armor gave my niece Cadence when… "Oh my, is this what I think it is? Are you two getting mar-" They both cut me off and moved closer to me. "Yes, we're getting married." Octavia whispered, Vinyl nodded. "Vinyl proposed last night, we haven't told anypony yet."

"That's wonderful, congratulations. I'm sure everypony will be pleased to hear this. We all knew it was only a matter of time, the two of you have been dating for almost three and a half years. If you want I'm sure my sister will be more than happy to let you have the wedding at the castle." We talked some more and they said they planned on telling everypony soon. After lunch we said our goodbye to Vinyl and Octavia. Silver went off to play with her friends, the cutie mark crusaders (now disbanded). Despite having found their cutie marks and no longer using the club name, having passed it on to other ponies who have yet to get their cutie marks, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo remained best friends. They have known Silver since she was born and are practically her aunts like their sisters but Silver considers them her best friends. Briefly I wonder if Sweetie Belle is still dating Button Mash but I push the thought aside as I teleport back to the castle. As I walked to the throne room I mentally prepared myself for the many tedious and boring duties I had to perform. I promised Tia I would help with some of her duties, her work has increased tenfold in the past few weeks. The increase should be temporary but even the two of us need time for ourselves. When I took over for my sister I told her about Vinyl and Octavia. She agreed to let them have the wedding here if they want and went to write them a letter before relaxing. Personally I'm a little worried about her, she's been acting differently lately. More than once I had caught her in bed with random stallions, one time it was with one of her guards. Two hours latter Twilight stopped by and brought Silver back. Silver was barely awake so I put her to bed and stayed with her until I had to start my own princess duties.

**Authors Note:** This won't be a multi-crossover story, only the members of Steel's team will be in the story, no aspects of their various homes will be involved in the story and they will be staying in Equestria for the entirety of the story. Also I won't start working on this again until sometime during the summer. If you have any questions or are just boare enough to look for anyone to talk to either PM me or look for me on twitter, thelordcurly.


	2. Recon and Supplies

Chapter 2: Recon and Supplies

**Edge of the Everfree forest  
****Local Time: 1200  
****One day since return**

When the light from our teleportation faded I found us standing in a familiar clearing. My home, my original home, was still in the tree but in a state of near collapse. Not surprising considering that after Luna gave me my house nopony had a reason to come here anymore. The clearing itself was more or less the same the only notable change was the boxes of equipment that came with us. "Alright find your armor, make sure there's nothing wrong with it and report back to me. Take as much time as you need." I doubted that there would be any problems. Before getting my armor on I went over to the crate with our weapons. Inside were four short swords, five crossbows, five knives, some assorted ice weapons for Coryn, and my katana. I drew the blade making sure it was still sharp. It had been crafted during my time in feudal Japan when I had to learn the way of the samurai. It had the standard shape of the katana with very little personalization. The hilt had a black and dark blue pattern while the blade had a crescent moon engraved on both sides and the inscription, _Everything I do, I do for my love_. I had toyed with the idea of naming it like in so many stories but decided against it, there was no need to name it. Putting it back I started putting on my armor, while it wasn't the most complicated suit I've ever had to put on it wasn't the simplest either. I had Spark run a diagnostic program while I walked around. Nothing seemed to feel out of place or uncomfortable and Spark reported no problems with the operating system or the armor itself. Once the others had finished their own armor checks I explained my plan for the first day. "All right, no problems to report?" No one said anything, "Coryn I want you to go over to the home of Fluttershy, it's near the edge of the forest. Talk to her animals, if we can get them to act as informants that would cut down the time we have to search for Shade. Ask them about spreading the word too, we need everything we can get. Johnson, go into town. See if you can pick up some gossip and look for a job, we'll need a supply of bits if we're going to be here for an extended amount of time. Also go to the market, make a list of supplies that you think we need. I have an emergency supply of bits hidden in my old home, I'll get it bring it to you. Anderson I found a note with my armor, go into town and look for somepony called the doctor. Apparently he's going to brief us on what's been happening lately and answer any questions we have. Spyro, I want you to fly over the forest, see if anything looks abnormal or out of place. Cynder, head to Canterlot but stay out of sight. Try to find a lead we can use. Let me know if there have been any big changes since I left." With that they began removing their armor, I remained in mine because of my stealth oriented mission. I turned on my active camo and headed to Ponyville.

I sighed as I entered the town, which had expanded since my death, I wanted nothing more than to go see my friends but since I was dead that wasn't a possibility. There were three things I noticed when I entered Ponyville. The first was the increase of guards in the town, they didn't have armor I recognized, that was the second. The third thing was the large almost crystal looking tree, like Twilight's library it was also a house. Luckily I didn't see any of my old friends, I don't know if I could stay away if I had. Using the rooftops I managed to avoid bumping into anypony. After half an hour my house was just across the street, it looked pretty good. I glided to the front door, it looked like somepony lived there but looking inside proved otherwise. The lawn was cut, the paint looked good, and nothing was broken or damaged but inside everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. Applying a small amount of force to the lock and pushing broke it, opening the door. Despite the large amount of dust opening the door didn't cause a large cloud to form but I left hoof prints in the dust. I didn't bother to hide them, it's clear that nopony had been in here for a while. Heading upstairs I made my way to the master bedroom and removed the lose board from the closet floor. After I grabbed the bag I took a second to count what was inside: two hundred bits and a dozen assorted gems, just like when I put it away. On my way out I closed the door and made it look like it hadn't been touched. As I prepared to leave I noticed Anderson talking to Derpy next door. Taking to the sky I flew to the waypoint Spark had placed on Johnson's location. After giving him the bits I went back to the clearing. Seeing that the others hadn't returned yet, Cynder being an exception since she wasn't supposed to be back till nightfall, I took out my journal and made another entry.

_Equestria- Day 1_

_I'm not sure how I feel about being back here. I want to see Luna again but that would put her and all my friends in danger. Plus we're not allowed to reveal our identities to anyone we knew. Because of these feelings I feel that I will need to make more than just an entry at the end of the mission._

* * *

POV change: Johnson

After removing my armor I walked towards the town called Ponyville, strange name but after the other places I've been I didn't waste time wondering about it. I did take a small detour to grab one of my Sweet Williams from my gear and lit up on my way. I was a little put off by the looks I was getting. I defiantly removed all my armor, maybe they have something against smoking. I was also a little disturbed by how much they were smiling. Maybe it's because of everything I've seen but it didn't feel natural for a whole town to be smiling at once. I decided to head to the market first and look for a job on the way. After asking for directions a few times I found it after about an hour, personally I think it was awkward to see ponies going to different carts or stalls for food instead of a single store. Not to mention the fact that they're ponies in the first place, but I had seen Krogan and the Luminoth, not to mention the aliens from my own universe, so it wasn't too hard to ignore it and move on. Taking a look around I made a quick mental list, apples, apple juice, lettuce, tomatoes, other assorted fruits and vegetables, yes. Flowers and hay, no. I felt someone-_ somepony_ bump into me and a small pouch appear under my hoof. Checking it I found bits and gems, Steel made the drop. Feeling my stomach growl I walked over to what looked like a bakery of some kind. It looked like a giant gingerbread house so it probably specialized in cakes, pies, and similar items. Stopping just in front of the door I put out my cigar and tossed in a trash can near a bench outside. I saw that there was a help wanted sign in the window as I opened the door and smiled. I was hoping to get in, grab a snack, ask about the job, and get out. Unfortunately they were in the middle of the lunch rush, so I took one of the empty booths. It was a large semicircle booth so I wasn't surprised when two ponies asked to sit with me. One of them was orange with an old cowboy hat and the other way cyan with rainbow hair… mane, I'm not quite used to the mannerisms yet. I shit you not, she was practically a gay pride icon, now I'm not homophobic but it's pretty damn funny. "Hey, I haven't see ya 'round here before partner, ya new ta Ponyville?"

"Yep, me and my friends are just passing through. Names Avery Johnson but most just call me Johnson." She extended her hoof for a shake, "Names Applejack, me and mah family run Sweet Apple Acers on the edge of town." I looked to her campaigning. "I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in Equestria." It took all my training not to laugh at her name, "A pleasure." I tried not to sound sarcastic… it didn't work. We only waited another minute or so before a pink pony bounced over to us, literally she bounced. She looked at the two mares first, "Hi girls, the usual?" They nodded, "Alright, they'll be ready soon. My friends always get the best." She turned to me and gasped before running off. "Wait, what about our orders?" I could only stare with my mouth agape, "Don't worry that's Pinkie being Pinkie." Not long after a light blue pony came out from the back and picked up the pad that 'Pinkie' dropped. "Sorry about that, I'm Cupcake. Can I take your order?" I just got a regular cupcake, ironic that it's also that mare's name. I also asked about the job. I was the only pony to ask about it since they put up the sign, she said I would start out on a trial run. Starting on Monday I had a week to prove I could handle the job, if not at least I would make some bits. After eating I tried to pay for my snack but the mares sharing my booth insisted on paying for. "Consider it a welcome to Ponville gift, not to mention you let us sit with you," they said. Eventually I gave in and let them pay. Stepping back outside I traversed the market and bought some supplies. I felt like I was being followed on my way back to the clearing but after I met up with Anderson the feeling lessoned considerably. When we got back Steel and Coryn were already back and we could see Spyro flying over a nearby part of the forest, so he's probably almost done.

* * *

POV change: Anderson

This was getting ridiculous, every time I get to where somepony says the doctor is he's already gone. I think I'm a pretty patient man but this is pushing my limit. Eventually I gave up trying to find him and I switched to trying to find where he lived. I was told that he lived in an apartment on the west side of town. When I got there I didn't find the doctor I found mare named Dolphin Dream. Apparently the doctor had moved out almost four months ago, she didn't know where he was but told me somepony named Pinkie Pie would be able to tell me. Other than a description and her name I had nothing to go on and with the luck I've had today I would never find her. On the bright side I have her description with the doctor all I had was a name. I started heading back towards the center of town but as I passed a store that looked like an old careacle somepony ran into me… actually tackled is a better description. Looking up I got a face full of pink, when she back up and started to apologize I got a good look at her. Bright pink coat with a slightly darker mane and three balloons for her tattoo… what do they call them, Cutie Marks? Looks like I found Ms. Pie. "Are you Pinkie Pie?" She nodded, "Yes indeady, that's me. I work at Sugercube Corner and I'm the town's resident party thrower…" I tried to get her attention but she ignored me and kept talking. Eventually I just started walking to a different section of town, surprisingly she followed. I walked and she talked I chuckled when I realized how easy it was to tune her out... just like Udina, except I like her. "So what do you need?"

"Huh? Oh, right. I was told you could help me find somepony called the doctor." She nodded and pointed to a house on the corner. "Sure he lives there with Derpy. If he's not there she'll know where he is or when he'll get back." She suddenly gasped and ran off, all before I could thank her. Shrugging I walked up the path. I noticed a shimmer coming out of the house next door. Judging by the outline it was Steel, I guess he used to live next door. Knocking on the door I wasn't sure who to expect but I definitely didn't expect a filly whose horn only reached my chin. "I looking for the doctor or Derpy."

"My mom's not home right now but she should be here in a few minutes. Do you want to come inside?" I was honestly shocked, crime must be virtually nonexistent here. Before I could respond I heard the flapping of wings behind me. Turning I saw a grey mare with a blonde mane wearing what looked like a mailbag and matching hat. But those were second to the most noticeable thing about her, her eyes. In my universe most defects could be fixed with surgery, one of the few exceptions being Vrolik Syndrome, but she had eyes that looked in two different directions. To be honest I found it amazing that despite her disability she could still be a function member of society. I don't look down on those with disabilities but her lack of proper vision had to have been hard to adapt to. The mare walked past me, "Hi muffin, how was your day? Did Silver stop by after school?" She embraced the filly, "Fine mom, nothing really happened just another usual day at school. But I am looking forward to spending the weekend with you and Time. No the guard took her home during lunch, I think Diamond Tiara finally went too far. Oh yeah, he was looking for you." she said pointing at me. The mare extended a leg, "Hi, I'm Derpy Hooves."

"David Anderson," I said shaking the offered hoof. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about the doctor." She smiled, "Sure I can talk about Time Turner. Although he still hasn't told me how he got that nickname." I followed them inside and sat on the couch. "So what did you want to talk about?" It took me a minute to find a comfortable position, still not quite used to being a pony I guess. "Actually I wanted to know where to find him. A friend of mine asked me to talk to him." She looked at the clock, "I don't know where he is right now but he should be home in half an hour. You're welcome to wait here for him if you'd like." Wow crime must be _really_ low, "As long as I'm not a burden." She smiled and I just waited. She offered me a drink but I said no, feeling like I was already taking advantage of her kindness. I moved to a chair and waited, though the chair was actually a cushion due to pony anatomy making it impossible to sit in an actual chair. I didn't have to wait too long before the door opened again. "Derpy, I'm back!" Turning the corner was a light brown earth pony with an hourglass cutie mark. Derpy came back in and kissed him, "Welcome home. How was your day?" He shrugged, "The usual, you'd be surprised how many clocks need repairs." They kissed again before he turned and finally noticed me. "Oh, hello. Can I help you?"

"Yes, are you the doctor?" He nodded, "Yes, I am The Doctor. What is this about?" He sat on the couch across from me, "A mutual acutance of ours told me to contact you on behalf of my group. I'm not sure if you were told to expect me." He nodded, "You're with _him_?" I nodded. "Well I'm afraid I have no time to talk to you today but I am free tomorrow morning. I'll met you at your camp at nine." With my business concluded I said goodbye and thanked Derpy for her hospitality again. About halfway back to camp I ran into Johnson and I got the feeling that we were being watched. Looking at the tree line I thought I saw three shapes, one pink, one purple, and one dark blue. But I blinked and they were gone so I wrote it off as my imagination. For the rest of our journey the feeling of being watched lessened but it was still there.

* * *

POV change: Cynder

**Cnaterlot  
****Local time: 1430**

The flight to the city was more difficult than I expected. It wasn't the distance that was a problem, it was the amount of others in the sky. It's been a long time since I was flying in a crowded sky… and it was a time I don't want to remember. But the city was my element with its numerous alleys and dark corners, not to mention my shadow powers. Plus I was only slightly taller than the average pony so once I get a cloak I can blend into the local population. If any of them somehow got a glimpse of me under the cloak there could be panic but with my shadows I should be able to shape them around myself to give me the appearance of a pony. It took me a while to find a cloak, due to the wealth of those who live in the city most of them own a dryer eliminating the need for a clothes line. I started at the market and moved towards the castle. Nothing stood out but I did pick up a few things the others should probably know, deteriorating relations with the gryphons, missing ships, and the hospitalization of one Fancypants due to food poisoning. That last one could have been Shade but he aims to kill, Fancypants wouldn't have survived if it was him. Not more than five blocks from the castle I heard the first bit of big news, there was going to be a wedding at the castle soon. I don't know when, what room it going to be in, or even whose getting married but it's a start. Using my shadow powers I got past the guards at the gate and moved about the castle grounds. The only information I got was regarding the wedding, it was in four days. Just as I was about to leave I almost crashed into Princess Luna, luckily my quick reflexes allowed me to fling myself into the bush next to the path. As she passed I heard her talking to somepony so I followed her. Once I caught up to her I saw that she was talking to an alicorn filly on her back. Personally I take pride in my ability to connect the dots faster than most so I wasn't surprised when I figured out in seconds who the filly was. What surprised me was that she existed. Steel never said anything about having a daughter but her eyes and how she and Princess Luna acted with each other… there was no doubt that the filly was his daughter. With that I decided it was time to leave. I kept the cloak on as I flew, mostly because I was having an internal argument. Do I tell Steel about his daughter? She is his daughter and he has the right to know, plus he won't be happy if he find out I knew and didn't tell him. On the other paw, telling him might cause his to go looking for her. What then, will he reveal himself to her and break one of the only rules we have? Would he risk the mission just to save her? I couldn't decide, even as the camp came into view.

* * *

POV change: Luna

**Ponyville  
****Local time: 1200**

Walking around town brought back memories that, while not unwelcome, I didn't want to relive. For instance, the street I'm walking down is the same one Steel and I took when he was walking home on the day we met. To be honest I'm not sure why these memories keep popping up, maybe it the dreams. For the past few days I've been having dreams about our family becoming whole. They were all different but the overall theme was that me and Silver would come back home and he would be there, waiting for us. Sighing again I continued to wander aimlessly through Ponyville. Silver was going to hang out with her friends after school so I didn't need to pick her up. To be honest I was hoping for some sort of distraction, if only to keep my mind focused on something else for a while. Eventually I found myself in front of a door, his door. Looking through the window I saw his house just as I left it, frozen in time, never again to be lived in. When I first found out I was pregnant I had toyed with the idea of living her with our foal but decided against it, too afraid that I wouldn't cope with the memories. Now, I think I could live here but I can't bring myself to open the door and destroy my own personal monument to his memory. I was about to leave when something caught my eye… the door. There was nothing different about this door it was just like every other, except that it was open when it should remain closed. Slowly opening it fully I felt a fire inside of me I had not felt since somepony disgraced Steel's _grave_. Somepony had broken the lock and entered his home. I took a calming breath, slowly closed the door, and teleported to Twilights 'castle' where I promptly exploded in anger. Twilight tried her best to calm me but I wasn't listening. It was bad enough that the Canterlot nobility had denied my proposal for a holiday in his honor and a young colt, who I let off with a light punishment, defiled his grave with graffiti but this, this was too much. "Animals, all of them! Do they just not care about everything he did? What he sacrificed?" By now Twilight was levitating me off the ground but I was so enraged I didn't even notice. "Luna, calm down. Tell me what happened."

"What happened? What happened, is that ponies no longer have any sense of honor or respect! Apparently ponies just don't care about each other anymore! They didn't care enough to honor or respect Steel like I wanted years ago and now somepony has broken into his house!" I could see her eye twitch at that, "Captain Wolf, I'm leaving. If anypony asks where I am tell them I am busy and not to be disturbed." He nodded from his position next to her throne. Lone Wolf was the captain of her personal guard. Many names were suggested for the new guard corp. including the Dawn Guard, mostly as a play on words considering her first name is Twilight. In the end Twilight decided on the Fade Guards, representing how day fades to night at twilight. Their armor was a pale orange pink mix to represent the last rays of light before the night and the plume on their helmets was white in the front and faded to black. It seemed only fair that she get her own guards considering I have the Lunar Guards, Tia has the Celestial Guards, and Cadence had the Crystal Guards. Steel probably would have gotten his own guards if he had been crowned a prince of Equestria… sadly that day never came. She teleported us to his house and nearly lost it like I did when she saw that what I said was true. She didn't waste any time in starting a tracking spell. Normally ponies would wave in greeting whenever we walk through town but they could feel the anger coming off us and wisely moved out of our way. Twilight led me towards the outskirts of town near the Everfree Forest, a place I have not entered since the end of the war. Unfortunately Twilight was so focused on the spell she didn't watch where she was going and crashed into one of our mutual friends. She shook her head with a smile on her face, like nothing happed. "Hi Twilight, hi Luna."

"Now is not the time Pinkie." I sighed, at least I could pretend like there was nothing wrong. She continued while Pinkie and I followed, "Aw, come on Twilight, turn that frown upside down. I think I know what will cheer you up, I'll introduce you to the two new ponies in town. One of them is a pegasus and the other's a unicorn, plus they both seem like nice Stallions." Twilight sighed and I had to stifle my laughs. "Pinkie, I'm not ready to start dating again." Pinkie just shook her head, "Twilight you and Broadsword broke up almost a year ago, you should get back out there." To be fair a better term to use is drifted apart, the two of them would probably still be together if it wasn't for their occupations. Her a princess, him a guard captain, both had very little time to themselves let alone time for a relationship. How Cadence and Shining Armor made it work I'll never know. "Later Pinkie, we're busy."

"Come on Twilight, they're just on the other side of the bushes." She parted the bushes giving us a quick glance at the two ponies before closing them again. "No Pinkie, this is important. Now, either help us or get out of the way." I frowned, "Twilight calm yourself. Confronting this pony angry will only make the situation worse. Now sit down and take some deep breaths." As Twilight calmed herself I filled Pinkie in on what happened. She was handling the situation better than Twilight but was no less angry. Pinkie was shaking, not with her usual energy but with rage. With Twilight managing her anger we set off again. Our destination was a familiar one that only added to the sadness that had been building these past few days. Sitting under what was once Steel's first home was an odd assortment of beings. There were the two ponies that Pinkie was talking about, one unicorn and one pegasus. Along with them was a barn owl, a dragon, and a figure hidden by the shadows of the setting sun. I found my attention drawn to the dragon and the mysterious figure. The dragon was unlike any I had seen before, if not for the scales and horns I wouldn't even think it was a dragon. It was purple with a gold underbelly and wings, his horns and spine were gold as well. Nothing was unusual about the colors but it was his body was a different story. All the dragons types I know stand on two legs during their foalhood and teen years and grow their wings later. He, or at least I think it's a he, was the size of Applejack's brother Big Macintosh, had fully formed wings, and walked on for legs. His form suggests he's a full adult but his size suggests otherwise, and then theirs his aura. The sight of a dragon would normally send fear into the heart of a pony because of how they carry themselves but looking at him I got a feeling of strength, determination, and safety just like I would get from one of my guards. I couldn't get a good look at the figure in the shadows but if I had to guess he was around my height maybe even a little taller. I also saw the light of the fire reflect off something he was wearing, most likely armor. I shifted my focus back to the dragon when he suddenly stood up. "What's taking her so long…?"

"Relax Spyro, Cynder will get here when she gets here." Had I not already been sitting I would have fallen over from shock, the owl just talked. Shadow passed over the three of us before I could think about it. Another dragon landed in the clearing. Its body was slimmer than the other one, clearly a female and probably who they were waiting for. "Good you're back, now we can begin." She lay down next to the other dragon. "Twilight," I whispered, "Which one of them broke into Steel's house?" She pointed, "Him, in the shadows." I moved, trying to get a better look at him but stepped on a twig. Instantly all of their heads looked in my direction and I heard a sword being unsheathed.

* * *

POV change: Steel

After a few moments I sheathed my sword and sat back down. If they were hostile they would have attacked already, it was probably just an animal. "Let's try this again. Spyro?"

"Nothing looked out of place other than the ex-ruins. Someone has completely restored the old castle. Lucky for us it looks like it was done by the princesses." I nodded, I had hoped to use the ruins as a staging area but it's not a major setback. Coryn went next, "The animals at Fluttershy's cottage have agreed to help although we do over them a few favors. They also said they would talk to some of the friendlier animals in the Everfree about helping as well." I smiled but no one noticed it behind my helmet. "Good, with the size of the Everfree and no large groups of ponies living there it's a good location for them to hide. I take it you couldn't find the doctor, Anderson." He shook his head, "No, I found him he'll be here tomorrow." Eh, I guess that's okay. I would had preferred to see him today, "What about you Johnson, anything to add?" He shook his head, "No, but I did manage to get a job interview so we might be able to get some bits soon." Turning to Cynder I saw that she was agitated, "Cynder?"

"Most of what I heard was unimportant but I did hear about an upcoming wedding. All four princesses will be in attendance, it's a chance to deliver a major blow to Equestria's leadership. He could even kill them all, especially if they don't know they're in danger."

"That won't happen, not with us here. How long do we have?" She shrugged, "Not sure but it should be either this week or next week. The doctor probably knows though."

"Excellent, if we're lucky this can all be over in a month. Here's the plan, tomorrow we meet the doctor. Depending on what he says either we'll leave for Canterlot immediately or we wait here for a while. If they do show up at the wedding we need to take the leader alive." Glancing at the clock on my HUD I decided it was late. "It's late, get some rest. We can work out the rest of the details later."

**Authors Note: **I'm back! I'm a little upset by the low amount of people who follow this story considering how many people were following Soldier of Harmony but that's life. Also I'm co-writing a story with Stumbledore called Luna's Trial, check it out on his profile.


	3. Knowledge

Chapter 3: Knowledge

**Everfree Forrest clearing  
****Local Time: 0730, Sunrise  
****Two days since return**

As usual I was the first one up, I don't sleep well anymore. Not surprising considering everything, the others would be up soon but I had some time to think. I don't think I've had a pleasant dream since I left Equestria, my dreams have are plagued by either the good people I sent to their deaths (again) or Luna and everything we never got to do. Luna could probably help me with my nightmares but I can't reveal myself to her, so I'm doomed to be plagued by these nightmares until my death. Looking back, so much of my life has been filled with death I wonder if I can ever escape. My thoughts were interrupted when Coryn returned from whatever it is he does while the rest of us sleep. I do have to commend him though, despite being a nocturnal creature he can still help us during the day. Not long after he returned the others began to wake up. I smiled when I saw where everyone had slept, I slept in the shade of the tree that was my first home here while Anderson had decided to sleep next to the river and Johnson slept in a tree. Spyro and Cynder had decided to sleep near each other but not side by side, it actually pained me to see that. Even before I knew they were real and met them personally I always thought that they would end up as a couple. But despite Cynder's confession just before they 'left' the dragon realms they were still just friends. He never heard what was supposed to be her dying confession of her love for him and she never worked up the courage to tell him again. Despite my best efforts to play matchmaker neither of them was willing to take the next step, both were also completely oblivious to the others feelings on the matter. If I could just getting them started… maybe they need to have a conversation with a certain alicorn of love. While they began to make/ hunt their individual breakfasts I noticed a stallion walking towards us. Light brown coat, dark brown mane, hourglass cutie mark, I thought the name was familiar. Derpy had talked about him once or twice, I think she had a crush on him… never did find out if she ever worked up the courage to talk to him. "I take it you're the doctor." He nodded, "Yes, everypony gather round. I would like to go over this as quickly as possible, Shade needs to be dealt with ASAP." He went on to tell us everything we thought we needed to know. In world news: Relations between Equestria and the Gryphon Empire were deteriorating, unconfirmed rumors that Saddle Arabia was experiencing a severe drought, and a vicious rumor going around that Cadence planned on leaving Shining Armor, which was most likely false given that she's the alicorn of love. In Equestria not much had changed. The ruins in the Everfree had been restored with part of it being turned into some sort of memorial, details were sketchy since the doctor had never been there. Twilight being an alicorn, which I already knew, and getting her own guard corp. Twilight having her own castle which I saw before but couldn't identify, I was disheartened to hear that the library had been destroyed. The most alarming thing pertained to Cadence. She was in a major train accident, the tracks were covered in ice and the train derailed. She survived but was in the hospital for three months. The accident also claimed the life of her only son who wasn't even four and almost ten other ponies. She was to be released from the hospital in time for the wedding but the funeral for her son had not yet been decided. Also news of the upcoming wedding had spread to every corner of the country. The biggest change though, not to say what happened to Cadence wasn't horrible and important, would have to be that the Elements of Harmony being returned to something called the Tree of Harmony.

I found it quite shocking that despite having a princess living in Ponyville the town itself had changed very little. The golden oaks library had been replaced, unfortunately it was an ordinary house instead of a tree, and a few more ponies had moved to town and needed houses but all the buildings I knew were still there. I was glad that there were plans to expand the school, I never did find out, or even think about, what would happen to the CMC when their class graduated. "That's all you need to know. There are a few other things you'll no doubt pick up but they're not important right now. Now that you're caught up on current events what's your plan?" I looked at the others, "Infiltrate the wedding, provide additional security, deal with any unexpected guest, and make sure it goes as well as possible, agreed." The all nodded, "Then you might need this," He said holding up a slip of paper. "Derpy and I haven't told anypony about our relationship so we both got invitations with a plus one ticket. Since Derpy and I both have a ticket and we only need one of the extras for Dinky you can have the spare." Now we just had to decide who would be attending the wedding. I asked and it was unanimous, I would take the ticket. Spyro and Cynder couldn't go, being dragons they would draw too much attention. Coryn also opted out, an owl wouldn't need a ticket. That left me, Johnson, and Anderson, they decided that Anderson and Johnson didn't know enough about Equestria to act like normal ponies and could give us away. I didn't think it would be a good idea for me to go given my size but the doctor assured me that ponies wouldn't be the only creatures in attendance. For example the ambassadors to the Gryphon Empire, the position was still held by Swift Wing and Light Feather which means Gilda would most likely be there as well. We also finally learned when the wedding would be, we had two days. With our business concluded the doctor headed back to Ponyvile. With nothing else to do I had the others pack supplies for our trip to Canterlot while I went into town to get a train schedule. I doubt that Spyro and Cynder will receive a warm welcome on the train so is highly likely that we'll stowaway on the roof or an empty car.

I quietly hummed to myself on the walk back from the train station, any louder and ponies would start noticing it which would defeat the purpose of using my active camo. When I neared the path I saw Pinkie bouncing down the path in the same direction. I shrugged, you can't explain Pinkie Pie, so I walked next to her. She kept looking in my direction like she knew I was there, which was a very real possibility when you consider her pinkie scene. Eventually the two of us reached the clearing. "Hi everypony!" The others jumped at her voice and were confused as to why she was here but I had a pretty good idea. "My names Pinkie Pie and I'm friends with everypony in Ponyville. I saw you two in town yesterday, usually I throw the new pony a party on the same day but the mayor said nopony had bought a house recently so I had to follow you. Then the two of you came here and I saw your friends, I thought that owl was pretty funny especially when he talked." They were a little concerned that she was following and watching them but that was to be expected with Pinkie, I was just glad I had kept my helmet on though I know Pinkie would have kept my secret. "So I had to wait until today to throw you a party, which is happening right now at Sugercube Corner. Let's go everypony, we have a party!" The others looked a little unsure, "It's fine, go to the party, I'll finish packing." Pinkie looked around for me but I was in the shadows, "Huh, wait a minute… one, two, three, four, five… where's your big friend?" Cynder glanced at me but I shook my head, "He had a really bad accident and doesn't like to show his face."

"Aw… he's not going to come to the party…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry Pinkie Pie but my face would startle everypony at your party. It would be better if I stayed here." Her mane deflated for a minute before going back to normal. "What if nopony could see your face? My friend Rarity owns a dress shop, I'm sure she can make you a hat or a face mask." In theory it could work but I would have to be careful… it could be the last time I'm ever this close to my friends. "Maybe, but I would prefer a cloak with a hood." She nodded, "Okay, I'll go tell her it should be ready soon."

"Good, bring it back here when it's done." I levitated a note over to her, "This should have all the measurements your friend needs. The rest of you go with her, you don't need to miss part of the party on my account." They shrugged and followed Pinkie to town while I finished packing. They had most of their stuff already packed with what was left lying next to their bags. Once I was done with their bags I moved on to mine.

* * *

POV change: Spyro

Following Pinkie we headed towards the center of town. I was nervous about how the ponies would treat me and Cynder but more so for her. After I saved her from the dark master most still treated her like the enemy and I know it hurt her, even if she didn't show it. When we arrived Johnson and Anderson went in first with Pinkie while Cynder and I waited until they told us it was okay to go in, Coyrn had gone off on his own. He probably won't attend the party, Barn Owls are known for their sensitive hearing after all. This was to keep the ponies in town from panicking and to keep us from being run out of town. Pinkie came back out and ushered us in. At first the ponies were wary of us but as the party progressed they trusted us enough that they weren't looking over their shoulders. I was surprised to see Princess Luna at the party, I was just glad Steel had not yet arrived. Being this close to her and not able to hold her or even tell her that he's alive would hurt him worse than any weapon ever could. The party was okay, then again I've never been to many parties. Back in the dragon realms I had birthday parties when I lived in the dragonfly village but they were never this big and I've never been to one since I left. I didn't know what to do so I spent most of my time with Cynder and the others. Eventually I found myself talking to Anderson in front of a table with a bowl of something called punch. "So how does it feel to fly without a machine?"

"It's like nothing I've ever felt before. But to be honest I'd rather be captain of a ship, that's where I belong." I nodded, "Enjoying the party?" He nodded, "One of the best I've ever been to, especially in my latter years. By then the only parties I went to were formal events filled with people whose egos were bigger than the citadel." I laughed at that, I always thought Cyril was full of himself but I only had to deal with him who knows how many people like that Anderson had to deal with. I felt somepony bump into me from behind, "Sorry mister dragon." Turning around I saw a little alicorn filly standing behind me standing on her hind legs trying to get some punch. Seeing her was a shock since there should only be four alicons. "It's okay, who are you?" Anderson nudged me for being so direct and I shot him a look, I never was good at talking to kids. She giggle at our antics, "My name's Silver Lining and one day I'm going to be a princess. Well, I am a princess right now but when I'm older my mom says that I can help with princess things." Anderson chuckled, "Don't be too ready to grow up, trust me. On day you'll wish you could be this young again." She got her punch and walked away. "Anderson did she seam…?"

"Familiar?" I nodded, "Yeah, but I know I've never met her. Maybe it's her voice or her eyes." Then it clicked, "Those deep blue eyes… you don't think?" Looking over at Anderson I could tell he was thinking the same thing. "Maybe, we don't know much about _his_ relation with the princess." We went to find Silver and answer this question. We found her with Princess Luna. "But I don't want to leave. Can't we stay at the party a few more minutes?" The princess shook her head, "No Silver we need to go." Silver hung her head in defeat, "Yes mom…"

"So…" I shrugged, "Maybe… probably best not to mention this to him though." Anderson nodded, "Some secrets need to be kept." A few minutes after Princess Luna and Silver left Steel finally arrived with Rarity. The cloak was basic black and big enough to hide most of his body leaving only his armored hooves uncovered. He mingled for a while keeping his face hidden, he was doing a surprisingly good job of disguising his voice without his helmet. After about two hours he signaled all of us and we departed for the train station. Coryn met us there and told us that he had spent the duration of the party in Canterlot looking for a place for us to stay, luckily there was an abandoned warehouse on the edge of the city. The train ride itself was completely uneventful, we sat in one of the empty cars to avoid unwanted attention. As soon as we arrived we went straight to the warehouse and retired for the night.

* * *

POV change: Coryn

**Wedding Hall, Canterlot Castle**

**Local time: 0950**

**Three days since return**

The morning was pretty standard, food and recon of the immediate area since we skipped it last night. After that we went to where the wedding will be and looked at the building and surrounding area. "Alright I think we have everything we need, Coryn. Go to the guard's barracks and get a copy of their security plan. And take Johnson with you, you'll need a lookout." I nodded, it would look pretty bad for us if we just happened to set up in the same positions as the guards unannounced. It wasn't hard to get to the barracks, in fact it was significantly easier than getting into the wedding hall. Since it was right next to the gardens, which was open to the public, nopony would look twice at Johnson as he waited near the door. One of the windows was open on the top floor, it would be my way in. Hovering outside the window I used my excellent hearing to make sure the building was empty. Other than a guard on the second floor, who was fast asleep, it was empty. The window lead to an attic like space filled with junk, confiscated materials of an unhazardous and irrelevant nature, and old cases dating back at least fifty years. Getting out of the room was surprisingly easy, since ponies didn't have opposable appendages they don't have doorknobs instead they use either handles or free swinging doors without locks. Luckily being a door on the inside of a building it was the standard free swinging door allowing for easy access into the next room. The next room was just like the last except it had a staircase, why there was even a wall between the two rooms was a mystery to me. The next floor was also didn't have what we were looking for it was the guards quarters complete beds, bathrooms, and showers. The first floor looked the most promising considering the multiple desks in the first room. After searching a few desks I realized that I was looking in the wrong place, they wouldn't let just anypony get a copy of the security roster. Abandoning the desks I moved on to the offices, I decided to start with the room belonging to the highest ranking officer. I eventually found the office of a captain whose name I didn't bother to read. Just as I started my search I heard Johnson, "Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you could help me." I quickened my pace and started going through the draws before I realized it was probably buried under the other papers on the desks. "Okay take that path until you reach the edge of the gardens…" Eventually I found it and wow… the packet was over twenty pages long not including the diagrams. Grabbing it I went back upstairs and out the window. I met Johnson at the edge of the gardens and passed off the packet. We took two different paths back to the warehouse, mine was the longer of the two. As I was leaving I saw that Johnson had run into a guard who was with a filly, perhaps it was the guards daughter.

My path took me over the castle and its private garden. Normally I would have continued without deviating from my path but I was always a sucker for music even though nothing had ever matched the sound of the grass harp in the great tree. So when I heard an angelic voice humming a tune below me followed by a chorus of bird songs making a beautiful melody. Landing on a branch I watched as a yellow pegasus led a chorus of birds in song. They started with the standard here comes the bride tune then moved on to other songs. I guess they were the music for the wedding. After a few more songs I saw the same filly that Johnson had run into come into the clearing. "That was great Fluttershy!" The pegasus nodded with a smile. "Thank you Silver, I just hope we're good enough. I would hate for them not to like. It's their wedding, everything should be perfect." I couldn't help be feel a twinge of regret. The couple getting married had to have been planning this for months and it could be for nothing if Shade attacks, no one deserves to have their special day ruined. "What about the owl, is he part of your group?" Looking back to the ponies I saw I now had their attention. The yellow one flew up to me. "Wow a barn owl I didn't think any of them lived here. And look at his feather, such lovely colors." I couldn't keep myself from churring at that, it was nice to get complimented especially since recently my feathers are always covered in blood. "Do you live here mister owl?" I shook my head, without my helmet there was no way for them to understand me. "Well, where do you live then?" I pointed with a wing in the direction of the Everfree Forest. "Oh," she took a moment to think, "Do you live near Ponyville?" I nodded again. "Then you should come by cottage some time. I have other owls who stay with me and my friend Twilight has a pet owl named Owlicious, I'm sure you all could be friends. So why are you here in Canterlot?"

"I'm here to help my friends but it's not like you can understand me." She shook her head, "Actually I can understand you. Understanding and taking care of animals is my special talent." That was surprising, "So why are you here, in the gardens?" I pointed at her, "I was flying overhead when I heard your choir. I like music so I stopped to listen." She smiled and was about to say something when she gasped, "Oh my, I was so caught up in learning about you I forgot to introduce us. I'm Fluttershy and this is Silver Lining, Princess Luna's daughter." I was slightly surprised but bowed my head in recognition of her status. "What your name?"

"Coryn." She smiled, "That's a nice name. You said you like music, do you want to try singing with my chorus? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to..." I didn't have any specific time I needed to be back, I shrugged and flew up to join her birds. She lead us through some scales, to be honest I wanted to try singing but never had the time. "Wow, your voice is great?" She led us in a few songs, some of them I knew or were at least similar enough that I could keep up. "Wow, you're really good Mr. Coryn. Fluttershy can he sing at the wedding?" Fluttershy smiled, "That's up to him, owls are usually asleep during the day." Well we were going to be at the wedding anyway, I'm sure Steel won't mind. "Sure, I'll see you later I have a few thing to take care of." As I spread my wings and took off I could hear Fluttershy call behind me. "We'll be here practicing!" Flying back I saw Cynder laying on the roof. "Finally, what took so long we were starting to get worried."

"I'll tell you inside." She followed me in where the others were standing around a hoof drawn map of the wedding hall. Steel looked up when we entered, "Coryn what took so long." I told them that I met Fluttershy and that she had offered me a spot on the choir. I did leave out everything relating to Silver, I doubt Steel would want to know that Luna had met somepony else. "Okay, so you're position is covered. Spyro, Cynder, I want you two hidden in the rafters. Everypony will be looking at the altar, nopony should be looking up. Johnson, I want you to hide in this room here in the back, it should be abandoned. Anderson I want you to get a set of guard armor a blend in with them. With all of the princesses in attendance there should be a large amount of guards, I'm sure they won't notice one more but I would think of a cover story just in case. Anyone have any objections? No, good. You're all dismissed, well go over anything else later. Coryn head back to Fluttershy, the rest of you have the day to your selves spend it however you want." We all filed out, Johnson and Anderson headed into the city while Spryo and Cynder went to the roof and I went back to Fluttershy.

**Authors Note: **Steel still doesn't know about Silver and the wedding is coming up. I'm not going to spoil anything but I think you can guess what will happen. Anyway the next chapter is the wedding, so there's that plus more. Unrelated to the story, look up Twilight Sparkle's Secret Shipfic Folder. It's a fan made game that's entire purpose is to ship ponies together. They're raising money for their trip to Bronycon, by donating you can get anything from a thank you to a wallpaper, a preordered deck to a custom card. Donate at, indiegogo projects/get-tsssf-to-bronycon#home


End file.
